Cyclops vs. Accelerator
Cyclops of Marvel (nominated by Versus22) fights Accelerator of A Certain Index Power (nominated by UniverseAwesome777). Who will survive the Second Round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction The pool of blood was shown as two impalement holes are shown in what used to be Leone. It then turns back towards the mysterious man who looks at his metallic tentacles. ???: Such pride can lead to one's downfall. The mysterious man reflected on the death of another specimen. However, even though he was doing this, he did not feel remorseful about them. This would then transition to a man walking through the wasteland. Accelerator: Where the hell did I get transported to. I expect a strange enemy coming towards me. The superhero, Cyclops ran towards him as he panted towards Accelerator. Cyclops: I felt a strange power somewhere. Accelerator: Yeah, if I tell you it's me, would you believe me. Cyclops: You are a mutant, come with me if you do not want to get hurt. Accelerator: Go back to the 1980's bud, you are going to have to leave by yourself. I am not interested. Cyclops: Really!! You should RECONSIDER!!! Cyclops then shot a pair of lasers from his eyes as Accelerator dodged with no effort. There was then a loud explosion in the distance. Accelerator: Well, now that you put it that way, let's try this for the fun of it! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues X-Men Children of the Atom Cyclops - Danger Room) 60 Cyclops charged forward with as he shoots Accelerator with his laser eyes. despite Accelerator dodging to blast, the heat sent him into the sky. Cyclops then boosted up towards Accelerator as he was bludgeoned by punches and kicks causing him to crash into the ground. Accelerator: I hope you can do better than that! Cyclops: God, what are you made of? 51 Accelerator: I will destroy you! Accelerator then charges towards Cyclops and knees him and continues his attack on Cyclops' face. However, in his attempt, he was sent flying from a blast from his broken visor. Cyclops got up and was ready to begin getting some revenge on Accelerator. 45 Cyclops then tries to strike accelerator down but was pushed back by Accelerator creating wind. Accelerator then blitzed the x-man with several punches followed by him kicking Cyclops into the air. Accelerator then manipulated the wind to create wings to fly towards the cyborg. Accelerator: I hope you have something better. 36 Cyclops then set up a hologram only for it to be destroyed and was hit by Accelerator in the back of the head. Cyclops then tried to get up but was met with a stomp by Accelerator. He needs to come up with something creative to get out of this sticky situation. Accelerator: What a truly pathetic display. 32 Cyclops then recovered and shot towards Accelerator. With one blast, he destroys the made wings of Accelerator. Keeping the pressure, Cyclops continues with a barrage of shots and punches followed by throwing a mine at Accelerator. The loud boom caused Accelerator to slam hard to the ground. Cyclops then dives towards Accelerator ready to blast him in the face. Cyclops: End of the line, mutant! Accelerator then creates a clone of himself ready to trap the X-Men. 20 Cyclops then shot his laser from his eyes as it deflects and hits them point-blank. As Accelerator gets up, Cyclops charged his laser beam. Cyclops: Your terror ends now! With a quick release, he then shot and destroyed Accelerator's head in one shot. However, this was only the clone as Accelerator appears behind him. 14 Accelerator: Oh you never learned. Cyclops: What the... Cyclop's visor was hacked by Accelerator as it exploded on his face causing Cyclops to fall on the ground. Accelerator: Times up for you. 10 Despite the wounds slowing him down, Cyclops got up and yelled at Accelerator as he both charged at him and was preparing a final blast. Cyclops: I will kill you at all costs! 6 Accelerator: What a foolish assumption!? You are already dead! Accelerator then shoots out several plasma vectors throughout Cyclop's body. Even after being shot multiple times, Cyclops tries to shoot his blast, but a vector is shot towards his head causing it to explode. K.O. Accelerator: What a truly desprite and sad man. Accelerator looks at an ash storm with a little concern. He then creates a pair of artifical wings and flew off, as the ash covers the corpse of Cyclops. Results ???: How the mighty have fallened. Cyclops you let your emotion consume you and it left you expose to a creature that is stronger than any mutant you have ever seened. I will contain your power if you do see my face. This melee's winner is Accelerator by Death. (Cue Ketsui to kakugo) Winning Combatant: Cyclops: 3 Accelerator: 12 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Accelerator's path here!!Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs